


Everything Else is Just an Added Bonus

by taecallsmenoona



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alpha Choi San, Alpha Jeong Yunho, Alpha Song Mingi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Not a lot though, Omega Jung Wooyoung, Omega Kang Yeosang, Omega Park Seonghwa, Slice of Life, Some bad language, Time Skips, ateez as parents, baby!choi jongho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22723588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taecallsmenoona/pseuds/taecallsmenoona
Summary: “Why not tell me?”“Because it’s embarrassing,” Yeosang states bluntly. “I can’t even do my one job as an omega and provide you with a family that you so desperately desire,” he continues, tears threatening to fall.“You’re absolutely perfect and you’re all I need,” Yunho says, wrapping Yeosang in a tight hug. “If we have a family, that’s just an added bonus, but I need you to know that I am okay, perfect even, with life just being both of us and nothing else.”The tears were flowing freely and nobody was really sure if they were Yeosang’s or Yunho’s. Their tears mingled with one another on the way down as effortlessly as Yeosang and Yunho’s lives intertwined on the day they met.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Kang Yeosang, Park Seonghwa/Song Mingi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 195





	Everything Else is Just an Added Bonus

**Author's Note:**

> whoops, my finger slipped and I published an abo
> 
> This is my first ABO so please be nice. I hope you enjoy. the Ateez as parents trope is severely lacking as is the YunSang pairing

They’d been trying for a while.

For a baby, that is.

You see, Yunho had always pictured himself as a  _ family man _ . He had this whole vision, and Yeosang knew it like he knew the back of his own hand. He wanted a big house with a good chunk of land (“at least an acre, Sangie, I want them to be able to run and play together outside like we did when we were kids” he’d say with a smile), with at least two pups but preferably three or four. He’d wanted Yeosang to become a stay at home “mama” and the lazy part of Yeosang almost suggested having a baby right then just so he wouldn’t go back to work, but that would absolutely get them evicted from their tiny apartment. Yunho had also physically vibrated at the sense that he’d be able to teach his pups how to have a successful life. He just  _ really  _ wanted to be a daddy (“but you already  _ are  _ a daddy,” Yeosang would purr into his ear softly).

It wasn’t like Yeosang  _ didn’t  _ want kids, he just hadn’t thought much about it. He was convinced that he’d present as a beta, not really showing the qualities of either subgender, but when he presented as an omega, two years into their young relationship (they were next door neighbors and the last ones to know about their own feelings for each other), Yunho had been ecstatic, allowing his dreams to manifest into a potential reality. They had talked extensively about timing throughout their years together and talked through Yeosang’s fears of ‘what if I’m not a good mother’ and ‘what if I can’t actually give birth to healthy pups?”

When they both had graduated from college, they decided it was time. They had gotten married in their senior year of university and it was a small affair, only their close friends and family making the invite list. They moved out of university housing after they graduated and they both had been working multiple jobs and saving money to buy a house, maybe not their ‘end game’ house, but it was something that was theirs and the perfect size for an addition or two. When their omega brother-in-law Seonghwa became pregnant, Yeosang could see the fire ignite in Yunho’s eyes. Yeosang suspected he was even happier than Seonghwa’s mate (and Yunho’s brother), Mingi, at the news (which is a huge feat in itself with how excitable Mingi usually is and how much they wanted to get pregnant when Seonghwa had graduated and they had gotten married). Once Seonghwa had given birth (two sweet pups that they named Hwanwoong and Keonhee), Yeosang saw that fire intensify in his husband’s eyes. Yunho was always the first to offer to babysit when Seonghwa had even  _ looked  _ like they needed a break and he was always adorned with the brightest smile when he was holding their sweet nephews. Yeosang waited for Yunho to go to bed after babysitting (it always tired him out even if he truly enjoyed it) and checked the balance on their savings account. Humming at the balance, he made up his mind.

He was going to go off of suppressants. He was ready.  _ They were ready. _

*****

In theory, telling Yunho should have been easy. He would be thrilled to know that his mate was ready to take the next step in their relationship, but as Yeosang looked at the bottle of suppressants in his hand, he was filled with an irrational sense of fear that he wasn’t ready or that he wouldn’t be a good mom. He was worried that he would get too big and Yunho wouldn’t find him pretty anymore (even though he knows it’s ridiculous). He was also worried that he’d be incredibly moody. He was already prone to mood swings, especially close to when his heat was supposed to be, but without the hormonal support, he feared he’d be unbearable.

By the time Yunho had gotten home from work that night, he found his mate expelling gut-wrenching sobs and was inconsolable. He dropped everything and ran over to Yeosang, forgetting to even take his shoes off. None of that mattered when he could smell the hurt and distress radiating from his mate’s tiny body.

“Baby, what’s wrong?” 

_ Nothing. _

“Yeosangie, please tell me why you’re crying?”

_ Sniffle  _

“How can I help?”

Yeosang launched himself into Yunho’s arms, deciding that he needed to scent him and be scented. He wordlessly rubbed against Yunho’s neck and pulled their wrists together and let the calming scent that is Yunho ease his tension. Yunho didn’t mind, always loving the additional attention he got from his mate whenever Yeosang was willing to give it (he liked to cuddle, sue him), but he really concentrated on making sure Yeosang was okay and comfortable.

“Better,” Yeosang whispered after a few minutes.

“Wanna tell me what was going on?” Yunho coaxed, still holding firmly around Yeosang’s waist.

“I want to go off suppressants,” Yeosang said.

“And that’s why you’re crying?” Yunho teased, with a slight poke at his ribs.

“Yes that’s why I was crying, you ass,” Yeosang whined, burying his face in Yunho’s mating mark and biting him  _ hard _ .

“Ow what the fuck?” He exclaimed.

“Don’t make fun of me when I’m emotional about whether or not I’ll be a good mom or whether I’ll be too  _ fat  _ for you to love when I’m pregnant.” Yeosang huffs.

“Not gonna happen. You’re never going to be too fat or whatever bullshit you’ve concocted in your genius mind of yours. You’re also going to be the world's greatest mom. Wanna know how I know?”

Yeosang nodded, refusing to let Yunho see the onslaught of tears that were threatening to fall.

“Because you’re already a great uncle to Keonhee and Hwanwoong, AND you’re a great husband to me, AND you’re a great friend to Sani and Wooyoung as they’re trying to start their family but are having issues. You’re so kind, patient, supportive, and sweet, and any pups that don’t see that are just plain stupid. And I’ll fight those who say you’re a bad mom, even our pups if I have to.” Yeosang lets out an unattractive laugh, even going so far as to blow an accidental snot bubble from his nose that promptly popped on Yunho’s neck on contact (and Yunho didn’t even flinch, what the fuck).

“I took my last one today. My heat comes next month. Let’s try for a baby,” Yeosang says, steeling his expression.

_ The look on Yunho’s face was priceless as he carries Yeosang to their bedroom to “practice,” whispering sweet nothings into his mate’s soft skin. _

*****

It took four heat cycles and two of Yunho’s ruts before Yunho’s confidence began to waver. Not in Yeosang, never in Yeosang. Yeosang was  _ perfect.  _ Never getting discouraged when test after test comes back negative. Always providing a comforting hand on Yunho’s shoulder and saying “it’s just not our time yet” when he notices the flash of disappointment come across his usually happy face. 

It took three _more_ heat cycles before Yeosang’s confidence began to waver as well. When the test came back negative for what felt like the millionth, he allowed a single tear to breach his face but wiped it off as quickly as it fell so he could comfort his mate. His worst fear was becoming a reality. Would he be able to provide Yunho what he so desperately wanted?

The constant negativity caused a slight strain on their relationship, both of them feeling like they were lacking. Yeosang turned to Wooyoung, another omega in their friend circle, for advice, as the younger was able to  _ finally  _ conceive a single pup after two years of trying and failing. 

“I had to go see a fertility specialist,” Wooyoung explains. “She put me on some sort of medication and within three cycles, I was pregnant. She said it’s very common and that I shouldn’t be ashamed that I needed medical help to get pregnant.”

“C-can….hhh. Can I have her number?” Yeosang asked, refusing to meet his friend’s eye. Wooyoung nods and adds the contact information to Yeosang’s phone for him.

_ Yeosang sets up an appointment, but doesn’t tell Yunho. _

Not because he’s scared of Yunho being upset, but because he’s embarrassed. Yes, Wooyoung had said it was nothing to be ashamed of, but he is an  _ omega,  _ and it’s his  _ job  _ to be able to conceive and carry pups and continue on the family name. And he couldn’t even do that right.

After going to the appointment and talking to the amazing omega specialist, Yeosang leaves the appointment feeling loads better than when he arrived.

“I went to a specialist today,” Yeosang says as they’re laying down to go to bed one Tuesday evening.

“What kind of specialist?” Yunho prompts.

“An omega fertility specialist.”

“Without me?” Yunho says softly.

“Yes.”

“Why not tell me?”

“Because it’s embarrassing,” Yeosang states bluntly. “I can’t even do my one job as an omega and provide you with a family that you so desperately desire,” he continues, tears threatening to fall.

“You’re absolutely perfect and you’re all I need,” Yunho says, wrapping Yeosang in a tight hug. “If we have a family, that’s just an added bonus, but I need you to know that I am okay,  _ perfect even, _ with life just being both of us and nothing else.”

The tears were flowing freely and nobody was really sure if they were Yeosang’s or Yunho’s. Their tears mingled with one another on the way down as effortlessly as Yeosang and Yunho’s lives intertwined on the day they met. 

*****

Yeosang had been feeling sick for a few days now. It was early in February, so it was not uncommon. He’d been in and out of the bathroom for most of the morning and Yunho was worried about him. 

“You never throw up when you’re sick. Will you please let me take you to the doctor?” Yunho questions, visibly worried.

“It’s probably just food poisoning. I’m okay,” Yeosang reasons between heaves, his stomach having nothing left to expel.

“What if it’s something serious? Sangie please,” Yunho pleads, simultaneously rubbing his husband’s back, hoping to ease his discomfort even a little.

_ Heave  _ “ugh fine,” he relents. “This shit fucking sucks,” he whines. Yunho thanks him by exuding more calming and soothing pheromones as he carries an exhausted Yeosang to the car to see the doctor. 

*****

“Is there a chance you could be pregnant, Mr. Jeong?”

“Kang,” he corrects blandly, “and I don’t think so, but I suppose it’s possible.”

“My apologies, I assumed since you were married that you took your Alpha’s last name,” the doctor apologized earning a small glare from Yeosang and a chuckle from Yunho. “When was your last heat? And are you on suppressants or any form of birth control?”

“My heat was about seven weeks ago, and we’re trying to get pregnant so I’m not taking anything,” Yeosang explains calmly, refusing to allow himself to hope that him being pregnant is a possibility just so his dreams can be crushed.

“May I test you?”

“I took a test last week and it came back negative, but I guess.”

“Okay.”

The nurse came in to take a bit of Yeosang’s blood for the test. Once she was gone, Yeosang looked over at Yunho who was shaking his leg and not sitting still. They sat in a tension-filled silence as they waited for the results. The nurse came back after about 20 minutes with a small smile.

“Well the good news is, you’re not sick. Congratulations, you’re pregnant!”

“We’re pregnant?” Yunho parrots. The nurse nods. He turns to Yeosang. “We’re pregnant?” Yeosang nods, equally shocked by the news.   
  


“WE’RE PREGNANT” Yunho yells, gently pulling Yeosang into his lap and kissing him fiercely. “I love you” kiss “so” kiss “fucking” kiss “much, Kang Yeosang.” Kiss.

*****

Pregnancy was easy for Yeosang. He only had mild cravings and he didn’t have as much moodiness as he had expected (for that, everyone was grateful). Yeosang was expecting two pups, a boy and a girl and they were ecstatic. Yunho took the liberty to clear out one of their rooms in the house that had been used for storage and painted it all himself. He chose a beautiful forest green that lightened as the sun hit it in the mornings. He bought and built all of the furniture, including the cribs, despite Yeosang whining that he wanted to help. Yunho answered with a kiss and a smile and said that Yeosang was helping enough by growing his precious babies inside of him. Yeosang blushed and grumbled that it wasn’t enough but let Yunho do what he felt like he needed to do. 

Seonghwa and Wooyoung were also over a lot, usually bringing clothes that their pups had grown out of. Sometimes San and Mingi would tag along, the duo going straight to the nursery to help Yunho build whatever project he had his mind set on that week and their mates would help Yeosang clean their house and build his nest. 

When Yeosang was at the point where he could go into labor any day, Yunho had become frantic at every little twinge in Yeosang’s scent, staring at his belly and looking up at him hopefully. He’d deflate slightly at every shake of Yeosang’s head, but he can’t deny that the quickness and attentiveness of his puppy-like mate was making him feel amazing and loved. 

When Yeosang actually  _ did  _ go into labor, it was the one time Yunho didn’t react to the change in Yeosang’s scent. He was mid race in one of his stupid GTA games that Yeosang hated when he felt a  _ pop  _ and a sudden rush of liquid. 

“Oh shit,” Yeosang groaned.

“You okay baby? Did you spill your water?” Yunho asked, not taking his eye off the screen.

“You’re joking, right?” Yeosang said, deadpan. It was only then that Yunho looked over and saw the mess under Yeosang’s butt and jumped up, controller clattering to the floor as Yunho hastily made his way over to his now panicking husband.

“It’s happening,” Yunho whispered against Yeosang’s lips with a big smile. “You’re so amazing and I love you so much.”

“Yunho, let’s go have a baby.” Yeosang whispered back, waddling his way to their car, Yunho not far behind them bag in hand. 

*****

Their hospital stay was brief, Yeosang flying through labor and giving birth to two small pups, and as promised, they had one boy, Woojin, and one girl, Jiwoo. Both babies instantly took a liking to Yeosang and he stepped into the motherly role almost instantaneously (there was a slight breakdown when Yeosang reached hour 38 without sleep, but they got through it with only minimal tears from Yunho and minimal swearing from Yeosang). Before they knew it, they were leaving the hospital and leaving the comfort of the caring nurses behind to start their new lives as parents. 

Yunho, as expected, was the best dad. There were times Yeosang didn’t even hear his babies fussing because Yunho was able to pick up on it and address it without having to wake them up. Yeosang was able to focus some energy on his time off to pump some milk so Yunho could feed them when Yeosang was sleeping, only waking him when one of the babies was inconsolable. Yunho lived for the skin-to-skin time with his babies as well, and it was fairly uncommon anymore for him to have a shirt on when he was home, just knowing that he could be skin to skin with one of three people at any time. He was always ready. 

The small things that Yunho did for them really got to Yeosang. Yunho went back to work after a few weeks, and he was not happy about it. Yeosang, however, was able to stay off work and still get paid for about 12 weeks. Yunho worked his butt off and earned himself a hefty promotion which allowed them the additional finances for Yeosang to quit his job before he even had to go back to work. Soon their dream was becoming a reality, the only thing missing was the house with a lot of land (and a wrap-around porch with a swing for Yeosang that was added on hastily as they watched their babies relax for tummy time).

They decided to wait a few years before trying for additional pups. By that time, Yeosang was a pro at motherhood and Yunho had even more energy than his three year olds, which Yeosang didn’t think was possible. He would leave every morning at 8:30, but only after getting up and making coffee for Yeosang and breakfast for the kids. Yeosang would meet him in the kitchen with a baby on each hip and Yunho would take one from him and provide ample snuggles and kisses until they’d had enough and then he’d do the same with the other, always alternating who goes first to make sure nobody feels neglected or unloved. He’d go to work, work until about 6, and then come home to a beautifully laid out spread of Pizza Hut or takeout chicken (only when Yeosang didn’t want to cook, that is) and then he’d help his husband with the remaining task of getting Jiwoo and Woojin ready for bed, reading their bedtime stories and enjoying their bath time.

As they got older, Jiwoo became the feisty one out of the two, Woojin preferring to stay to himself or close to Yeosang. Jiwoo was adventurous and very friendly like Yunho but she was easily triggered and could flip her “bitch switch” as Yeosang called it one night whining in bed, at the drop of a hat if something didn’t go her way. Regardless of what set her off, nothing could soothe her quicker than Yeosang or even Woojin, who had taken a liking to patting her head and rubbing her tummy when things were starting to get a little sketchy. It was amazing to Yeosang and Yunho just how close the siblings had become and when they added a third baby into the mix, they welcomed baby boy Jongho into their arms and into their circle happily. 

They moved to a quaint little house in the country when Jongho turned five. Yunho had surprised Yeosang with the blueprints to their own custom home on their 15th anniversary of being together and Yeosang had cried so hard that Jiwoo came over and scolded her daddy for making mama cry. Yunho picked up his baby girl (who protested loudly) and encircled his mate while pressing sweet kisses into Yeosang’s hair as he ugly cried about how this is everything he ever wanted, and then promptly took the “beating” in the form of half-assed smacks to his arm because “why didn’t you tell me?”

_ All Yunho could do was smile.  _

They decided to stop at three, and not because Jongho had taken a liking to the term “golden maknae” as he was growing older (yes it was). Yeosang sat on his porch swing looking out at the late afternoon sun. Seonghwa joined him not long after, handing him a condensing glass of iced peach tea as they watched their combined seven kids run in the field behind their new house. 

“Are you happy, Sang?” Yunho asked later that night. Yeosang smiled before turning in his love’s arms, pressing a sweet and passionate kiss to his mouth.

“Of course. I have you, everything else is just an added bonus.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Comments? anything I messed up about the ABO universe? As I said before, I'm not well versed (ha) in ABO dynamics aside from loving to read them. I hope you enjoyed my spur of the moment fluff piece. I just really needed Yunho as a dad and a supportive husband. 
> 
> Find me on twitter: @armystaytiny  
> Please drop a kudos if you liked this. I thrive off of positive reinforcement ;)


End file.
